talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradrey
The new captain of the Federation’s First Order “King’s Blades”. He is the son of a great lord, and a mysterious character. A young knight whose combat ability, personal character, knowledge and appearance are all praised unanimously by others. It’s said that he became the Captain of the First Order four years ago, when he utterly defeated the previous captain. The expression on his face is often very hard to understand, and he is often seen by others riding out of the city after dark. This behavior has started to make some other members feel a little ill at ease. Skills Basic Stats (Original Awaken +10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Shining Light in Shadows * Title Attribute: All dark type character in team increase Crit DMG 40% Resonance Story The Demon Knight Bradrey’s true identity is a demon of the Border of Eden. After joining the King’s Blades, his combat ability, personal character, knowledge and appearance were all unanimously praised by others. Bradrey’s fame reached its peak after defeating the captain of the Knight’s Order. Thus, four years later, the old captain retired and Bradrey became the new captain. A Demon’s Nature Bradrey is well-known throughout both the human and demon worlds. In human society he is seen as the perfect knight, and is extremely well-received by everyone. But demon society thinks the complete opposite of him. The demons don’t understand him or what he does. They don’t understand why he adheres to that pointless code of chivalry. Only those who know Bradrey can understand that despite him having his Paragon Knight packaging, he is still a true demon. Bradrey started to act like a knight after accepting a mission to infiltrate the Federation. At that time, he was the same as the other demons. He looked down upon the ‘lesser creatures’ that were the humans, but after meeting humans, he changed his mind a little. In order to complete his mission, Bradrey, who had arrived on the outskirts of the Federation, started to think about how to mix into human society, then he became sidetracked as he saw 3 rookie adventurer-looking women being chased by a monster. Bradrey wasn’t trying to rescue the humans, but the monster was disrupting his train of thoughts, making him really angry and annoyed. Bradrey lifted a hand and the monster was engulfed by Soul Essence in an instant. After the monster had been killed and the 3 girls had come round, they thought that Bradrey was trying to help them and even ran up to Bradrey to thank him. The girls said: “Are you the knight in the legends? ” Facing he gratitude of these 3 ‘lesser creatures’, Bradrey felt it was all quite ridiculous, but a sentence from one of the girls caught Bradrey’s attention. “Knight? ” Bradrey’s mindless reply was taken as an affirmation by the girl. Their complete praise of him satisfied Bradrey’s vanity. He suddenly started to become interested in humans, and was determined to enter into human society using a knight’s identity. In order to further perfect his knightly image, Bradrey made a decision—— to enter into the Federation’s greatest Knight’s Order, “King’s Blades”. After becoming a knight, Bradrey kept sending intelligence to Nicolas. And due to the accumulation of greater and greater achievements, the demons of the Border of Eden who looked down upon him were unable to say anything against him any more. Bradrey started to like his knight’s disguise, it not only allowed Bradrey to complete his missions with ease, but also allowed him to see the world... After spending time with humans, Bradrey even started to find that observing humans was really interesting. Becoming The Paragon Knight One day, Bradrey accepted an order from the captain himself. After the two of them met, the captain casually asked Bradrey to a duel. Bradrey didn’t know what the captain was thinking, so he decided it was best to accept. After the fight started, Bradrey was completely overpowered by the captain without the use of his demon power. This made Bradrey, who viewed humans as a ‘lesser creature’, feel really dispirited. But if he used his demon power, he may reveal his identity. As Bradrey was thinking about this, the captain’s sword flew at him faster with each swing. From just relying on his swordsmanship, Bradrey soon couldn’t handle anymore of it. Bradrey gritted his teeth, his dignity wouldn’t allow him to lose to a human... He finally used his demon power. Bradrey’s strength instantly skyrocketed and used it to counter the captain and send his sword flying. The captain, whose sword had been sent flying, stared at Bradrey for a long time before leaving without saying a word. Bradrey only found out later that the captain was searching for a successor, and this battle was testing his own ability. Word of the captain’s defeat at the hands of Bradrey gave him enormous fame. It also gave Bradrey greater respect for humans... A few years later, Bradrey became the next captain of the King’s blades beyond a doubt. And thus, through this performance of Bradrey, a “Paragon Knight” whose combat ability, personal character, knowledge and appearance were all unanimously praised by others was born. This disguise of Bradrey has brought him countless benefits. Men started to strive to become like him and women gave him all sorts of riches, even shamelessly fighting over him—— this all made some men start to resent Bradrey.... As Bradrey’s reputation began to grow, more people began worshipping him... He even didn’t have to worry about eating, as the women came flocking to him, making it easy for Bradrey to suck some of their Soul Essence when they weren’t paying attention. There were many noble women amongst these women, or Federal officials and other people of high status. Bradrey used hypnosis to take intel from them when they weren’t lucid. This made it much easier for Bradrey to gather intel for Nicolas. Bradrey enjoyed a lavish lifestyle among society’s elites. He was extremely satisfied with his current situation, and seemed to be brought into complete ecstasy through everyone’s worship, approving Nicolas’ concept of living alongside humans in a warped way. He looked down on humans and used them. Category:Characters